D is for Dark Brotherhood
by countess z
Summary: Movis Darys is just a simple Dunmer peasant learning to read and write at the Ald'ruhn Guild of Mages. Why would he know anything about killing and the like? One-shot based on the Morrowind quest "Ultimatum for Movis Darys."


**A/N:** This is not connected to my Accidental Disciples fic. I only wanted to do a fun little piece as I recover from current events, and wanted to focus on an under-appreciated bit of Morrowind. Hope you enjoy my little attempt at dark humor.

* * *

 **Ald'ruhn, Guild of Mages.**

"A is for... atro... uhm..."

Vala Catraso guided her lovely pale hand over my dark one to point out the offending word. I felt the cold silver of her rings press against my skin. I could smell the lavender oil that perfumed her wrists. The fair young Imperial maiden in charge of the humble, sparsely attended literacy school allowed in a small corner of the Ald'ruhn Guild of Mages took great care in her appearance, even if it was for us "peasants." Perhaps she believed that maintaining a professional presentation would inspire her students to improve themselves. It did inspire me, but only to gaze upon her with even more unrequited longing.

"You remember this word, Movis," she encouraged, attempting to coax it out of me. "It's a powerful elemental Daedra that mages like to conjure."

"A-tro-nach," I sounded out, playing at bashfulness.

Vala clapped her hands together, her bright blue eyes filling with pride for me. My heart twisted with a feeling almost resembling guilt, unworthiness. I looked down.

"Very good! You're learning fast. Perhaps... for next lesson, we should move on to more difficult texts."

"There are still many words I cannot read, sera."

"That is why I am here. Your progress is remarkable."

"You are much too kind, sera."

She tucked a stray lock of reddish-blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at me as she closed that book she had been so happy to receive. Why couldn't _I_ make her happy like that? Though... I doubted she would appreciate any books I donated, for I was only in possession of charming titles such as _Corpse Preparation,_ volumes I, II, and III and _Legions of the Dead_.

The first time that wretched _n'wah_ came with the new books I remember feeling my anger rising. Not only did he have the nerve to first accuse me of being a Telvanni spy, he pretended to care about the state of Vala's literacy school and returned with a bundle of expensive books, most likely stolen. He wanted to have his way with her, with my Vala. It was obvious. My fists had clenched and I nearly reached for the dagger at my belt, until I saw her face alight with joy upon receiving the books. My anger slowly subsided, but this _s'wit_ now had my attention. One more false move and his blood would decorate the halls of the Guild of Mages; I swore it by Sithis.

* * *

The Outlander returned on 21 Evening Star. I had waited patiently as the other students received help with their work, and now I was the last one. Vala held a quill in her hand as she made corrections to my carefully crafted letter, where I innocently included subtle hints at my affection.

 _Dear Lady Valla C._

 _You are a good teacher I think you are pretty to. Please teach me more so I will be better at read and writeing. I always want to come to evry class on Tirddas and Freddas, but I am sorry when I cant come sometimes when I have work._

 _Your Friend_

 _Movis Darys._

The Outlander interrupted her diligent work, uninvited. His boots thudded noisily in the hallway.

 _B is for Barbarian_ , I thought sardonically.

He was a Dunmer, at least in appearance, though of the worst kind: born outside of Morrowind, in Skyrim or some other primeval province where they displayed such boorish attitudes as his. He wore the same skin and eyes as us but did not know our ways. He carried a thick stack of books in his arms which he brutishly dropped on Vala's desk, right next to her writing, creating such a noise that my dear Vala jumped.

"A friend told me that you needed more books, miss."

I took the liberty of answering.

" _Excuse_ us. We are in the middle of a lesson," I said, speaking slowly so that his tiny brain could understand. I do not think he was able to detect the danger in my eyes, but I was barely able to contain my ire.

"Oh, but Movis, where are your manners?" she chastised. "It's that kind stranger again! We thank you deeply, good sir."

My stomach squirmed when I saw her clasp the Outlander's big hands in gratitude, and if his stupid gaze lingered on her a moment longer I would have retaliated.

Goodhearted Vala needed my protection from men such as this, men who wished to take advantage of her. She was like a trusting child, naive and kind, and I could never allow someone to destroy that purity.

Of course, I was the most dangerous of all.

If she knew about the dark vows I had made to Sithis in the sanctum she would rightfully fear me. I could only watch, becoming closer in this way, feigning illiteracy. But never too close.

I did not deserve her. I was a murderer. Assassin. Scum.

"You."

The Outlander's voice cut through my melancholic contemplation. I looked around at first to see who else was around, for I truthfully did not expect him to address me. But no, that fetcher had the nerve to be pointing, yes, pointing, at _me._

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"I thought the business of the Telvanni spy had been sorted out, if you've come to accuse me of that nonsense again."

"Not a Telvanni. Something even worse. I know what you do in the dark of the night."

I could have killed him then and there if sweet Vala weren't watching. He nearly blew my cover that I had spent months establishing here. Luckily she seemed to be focused on leafing through her new books (completely having forgotten my letter, I might add, thanks to that horrendous interruption) and so she did not appear to have heard any of these brazen accusations.

"Not here," I hissed. Then, out loud, "Me? I am merely a student at the lit...literacy school here. Lady Catraso helps me with my reading and writing. I would tell you more about it, but let us not disturb Lady Catraso."

We moved to an empty practice room. As I closed the heavy wooden door I began to consider the possible repercussions of simply killing him here. They had all seen us walk in together. They would know it was me. I would have to leave, and Vala would never speak to me again.

I decided against killing him. Here, at least.

The Outlander unfurled a tightly rolled piece of parchment. I already knew what it was.

So the Morag Tong were now allowing Outlanders to join their ranks?

I wrapped my fingers around the hilt of my poisoned dagger.

"Movis Darys. I know your name. The Night Mother knows it too, doesn't she?"

I said nothing.

"I come on behalf of Eno Hlaalu himself, Grandmaster of the Morag Tong. We only wanted to ask you one thing: what would a slight change in factions matter to you? You'd keep the same job, with much better pay. The only major difference is that your work is legal, and you no longer have to keep to the shadows. The orders you take will be from nobles and officials rather than lunatics stabbing at a bloody mess."

"The Black Sacrament is an ancient and revered ritual – "

"I'm sure it is. But the Morag Tong know who you are. And when we know who you are, and where to find you, it is only a matter of time before your honorable execution. Before you say no, think about your options."

The Outlander was right. I did not know how the Morag Tong happened upon my connection to the Dark Brotherhood, nor did it matter at this point, but I had little choice but to accept. Though I disliked admitting it, the Morag Tong did deserve its government sanction. Even this uncouth Outlander approached me honorably, or at least with some semblance of honor. And I would much, much prefer to be on the run from the Dark Brotherhood than from the Morag Tong. The Dark Brotherhood knew not to cross the ancient guild that had been established long before the birth of the first Night Mother.

And if I was forced to leave Ald'ruhn, I would never see Vala again. I would be forced to leave her undefended against the lecherous advances of men with dishonorable intentions.

"Yes.. I suppose a change of pace just may be what I need. I expect you will protect me against attacks from the brothers and sisters of my former allegience, if they decide to come after me?"

"Our agents in Vivec have already located your Night Mother. She will soon be eliminated."

What a game this was. Truly, the Morag Tong had been my only option all along.

If all I had to do was kill people, I suppose it wasn't much different. I asked him for my writ of execution and I tore it into many small pieces.

The Outlander still watched his back when I followed him out of the practice room. Vala greeted us yet again with her warm smile, her soft features illuminated by the small lamp at her desk.

She was the only person who had ever been kind to me. If my blackened heart were still capable of love I felt it only for her.

I had to protect her.

Vala never knew what became of that swaggering Nord traveler who ogled her and mocked her as an idealist.

Nor did she find out about that sniveling Imperial tax agent who would have repossessed many of her belongings, for she lived as a pauper to help the rest of us and neglected to pay the dues the Empire felt entitled to.

And she'll never know about that meddling Altmer mage from the Vivec branch who questioned Edwinna Elbert using the Guild's space and resources on Vala's modest literacy program.

I would protect her from all the evils in this world. I didn't care who I had to kill.

So long as she was safe.


End file.
